There is known a control apparatus for a drive-force transmitting apparatus that is to be provided in a vehicle having a drive force source and drive wheels, wherein the drive-force transmitting apparatus includes: an input rotary member to which a drive force is to be transmitted from the drive force source; an output rotary member from which the drive three is to be outputted to the drive wheels; a continuously-variable transmission mechanism; and a gear mechanism configured to provide at least one gear ratio, and wherein the drive-force transmitting apparatus defines a plurality of drive-force transmitting paths that are provided in parallel with each other between the input rotary member and the output rotary member. The plurality of drive-force transmitting paths include a first drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the gear mechanism and a second drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the continuously-variable transmission mechanism, such that a selected one of the first and second drive-force transmitting paths is established. JP-2015-148281A discloses such a control apparatus for a drive-force transmitting apparatus that is to be provided in a vehicle. This publication of Japanese Patent Application discloses that, in the drive-force transmitting apparatus in which a gear mechanism and a continuously-variable transmission mechanism are provided to be parallel with each other, the continuously-variable transmission mechanism is a belt-type continuously-variable transmission including a primary pulley, a secondary pulley and a transmission belt that is looped over the two pulleys, and the continuously-variable transmission mechanism provides a continuously-variable gear ratio which is variable within a given range and which is lower than a gear ratio provided by the gear mechanism. The publication also discloses that a shift-up action requiring the selected drive-force transmitting path to be switched from the first drive-force transmitting path (through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the gear mechanism) to the second drive-force transmitting path (through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the continuously-variable transmission mechanism) is executed when the continuously-variable transmission mechanism establishes a highest gear ratio value that corresponds to a maximum value within the given range of the continuously-variable gear ratio. It is noted that the term “gear ratio” is defined as “rotational speed of input-side rotary member/rotational speed of output-side rotary member”. For example, the gear ratio of the above-described drive-force transmitting apparatus is defined as “rotational speed of the input rotary member/rotational speed of the output rotary member”, and the gear ratio of the above-described belt-type continuously-variable transmission is defined as “rotational speed of the primary pulley/rotational speed of the secondary pulley”. It is also noted that the above-described expression that the continuously-variable gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism is lower than the gear ratio provided by the gear mechanism, is interpreted to mean that the continuously-variable gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism makes a vehicle running speed higher than the gear ratio of the gear mechanism, and that the highest gear ratio value of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism can be expressed also as a lowest-speed gear ratio.